Powerpuff Girls Z
Powerpuff Girls Z (Japanese: 出ましたっ!パワパフガールズZ Hepburn: Demashita! Pawapafu Gāruzu Zetto, lit. They're Here! Powerpuff Girls Z) is a Japanese magical girl anime series directed by Megumu Ishiguro, based on the American animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. The anime is co-produced by Cartoon Network Japan and Aniplex and was animated by Toei Animation. The series features character designs by Miho Shimogasa, who was also the character designer of Cutie Honey Flash and Ultra Maniac, and one of the animation directors of the Sailor Moon anime. Franchise creator Craig McCracken was not directly involved with the project. The 52-episode series aired in Japan on TV Tokyo between July 1, 2006, and June 30, 2007. In addition to Cartoon Network Japan, the series was also broadcast on AT-X. The series' English-language adaptation was produced by Ocean Productions in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. None of the voice actors from the original series reprise their roles in the English version. The dub was aired on Cartoon Network in the Philippines and Boomerang in Australia and New Zealand. A manga adaptation by Shiho Komiyuno ran in Shueisha's Ribon magazine between July 2006 and June 2007. Plot The series takes place in Tokyo City, where Professor Utonium and his son, Ken Kitazawa and his robotic dog, Peach are busy on Chemical X, a powerful substance but when they have tea, Peach accidentally drops a daifuku to a vat of Chemical X and it magically transforms to Chemical Z, a new form of the original powerful substance. However, the impact of Chemical Z causes climate change where several countries around the world having an instant weather calamity so Ken uses a beam ray attached to Chemical Z and blasts Chemical Z on one of the main icebergs in the bay of Tokyo City and the impact of Chemical Z from the iceberg causes several black and white rays of light to appear in the skies above it where three ordinary girls, Momoko Akazutsumi, Miyako Gōtokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara, are engulfed in white lights and transform them into Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup, the heroines of justice. However, the numerous mysterious black lights cause others to turn to the side of evil and transforms them into monsters, so the Powerpuff Girls Z must use their weapons like a yo-yo, a bubble rod and a hammer to protect Tokyo City from monsters such as Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Himeko, Sedusa, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys and other monsters. Characters * Hyper Blossom - Emiri Katō * Rolling Bubbles - Nami Miyahara * Powered Buttercup - Machiko Kawana * Ken Utonium - Makiko Ohmoto Minor Characters * Ms. Infirmary - Mika Kanai * Miko Shirogane - Yui Makino Villains Characters * Mojo Jojo - * Sakurako Kintoki/Sedusa - Rumi Shishido (Human)/Nao Takamori (Villains) * Himeko Shirogane - Satomi Arai * Brick - Sōichirō Hoshi * Boomer - Kazutomi Yamamoto * Butch - Kenichi Suzumura Opening * Kibō no Kakera (Nana Kitade) * Jig THE Upper (Hoi Festa) and (Nami Miyahara) Ending * Mayonaka no Door (Liu Yi Fei) * LOOK (HALCALI) * Tōri Ame (Wiz-US) * Himawari (Hearts Grow) Category:Anime